This invention relates generally to sizing apparatus for metal parts of relatively thin cross-section and in particular to an apparatus for accurately sizing the tube stock.
In the manufacture of products which incorporate relatively thin-walled metal tubing, it is often necessary to use tubing having certain portions sized to close tolerances of the order of 0.005 inch. Such close tolerances are required, for example, on portions of automobile tail pipes. Applications wherein one portion of a tube must be telescoped into a second tube are further examples requiring close tolerances on the interfitting tube sections.
An apparatus for sizing tube stock to close tolerances is disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,034 which is herewith incorporated by reference. Such apparatus includes slidably mounted arbor members and die heads which respectively contact the interior surface and exterior surface of the end portion of a tube to be sized to close tolerances. In the aforementioned patent, both the arbor members and die heads are mounted to the apparatus by bolts. As such, the bolts must first be removed necessitating waste of time whenever it is desirable to remove the arbors or die heads. Disclosed herein is a quick disconnect structure and tools to facilitate removal of the arbors and die heads in a relatively quick and easy manner as compared to the previously utilized bolt structure.